The Cooper Bond
by SitcomLoser0
Summary: Despite moving in different directions Sheldon and Amy remain psychologically attached to each other through every relationship they form after the break up. They must both face harsh realities and thread carefully. But of course they won't.
1. The Honeymoon

Chapter 1: The Honeymoon

After a four hour drive the two didn't say much to each other. Penny made sure to appreciate every second of peace though it clawed away at Leonard. As they climbed the stairs he knew a decision would have to be made at the doorway. He looked at her with his peripheral vision.

"Well?". Snapping back to reality Leonard looked at his wife. "Come on, I want to tell Sheldon". Breaking the mood to smile at him. "Well..." he begun, sliding his hands under her knee and back. His voice struggling while he explained himself.

"I've got to carry you through the threshold".

"Oh my god. Don't cripple me".

"Doing the math in my head. I think I have five steps in me".

"Wow. We're only married one day and you're calling me fat".

Making it through the door. "Well you did let yourself go back in Vegas". "OK. Go backwards. I want a divorce now".

His face collapsed.

"I'm just kidding". Penny smiled.

He left her down slowly. "Something is wrong". "What is?". Penny became concerned.

Leonard ran into the hallway. Something did seem different as if the room was lighter. Sitting next to Sheldon's spot she itched her face for any tears. She couldn't even get it right with insecure nice guys. Looking at the tv she could see purple and yellow spillages through the cracks.

Sheldon. It was Sheldon.

"What the hell?" Leonard shouted in the distance.

Hearing him through the walls Penny ran through the hallway. Approaching the room she felt a small shiver. It was empty. Like no-one in particular was living there.

"Where is you're stuff?". Sheldon's head was cradled into his knees. All he had was a tank top and underwear. "I sold it". Leonard seemed unnecessarily furious. "Why?". "You know I got sick of it, it was stupid...". "But sweetie you loved your stuff. Remember when I'd touch it and you're mouth would bubble and that little vein would pop up?".

Sheldon turned the interrogating against them. "Where on earth where you two gallivanting to all weekend?". Before Penny could respond Leonard asked staring at the ceiling: "What the hell is wrong?". "Nothing now tell me what have you been doing the past 12 hours?". Penny left the room to make a phone call.

Sunday to herself. It was quiet but nowhere near peaceful. Amy couldn't bring herself to do anything. Her phone vibrated in front of her and she took a long ten seconds to brace herself. Penny must have been pissed off to not respond to Amy's past six missed calls.

"Hello?". Penny tried to start off chirpy, "Hey Aimes, Sheldon is acting weird. Category 5 weird. Is there something in the relationship contract that you should deal with it?".

"Yeah. About that..".

Penny darted for the kitchen.

"Oh god". Penny shrieked.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe what I've done". "Amy" Her friend walked into the kitchen. "Don't ever apologise for this. You hear me". Amy cut to the chase. "What is Sheldon doing?". "I don't know he sold all his stuff".

"Look I'll be there in twenty". "Amy it's ok take the time you need". The girl hung up.

Leonard thumbed through Sheldon's smart phone. "The money has already been donated". "And it gets worse". "Worse? I didn't require those possessions. Kids need food and medicine in Nepal".

Penny approached the doorway. "Leonard can I talk alone with Sheldon?". "Ok, see if you can do any better with him". Leonard patted his friend's shoulder.

Outside he slammed his wrist softly against wall. Did his friend burn out? The worst case scenario filled his head. He wondered who he would have to ring. First Sheldon's mother of course. But who else in the university? Do they have a protocol for when physicist lose their minds? It happens so often, what if they do?

What if his friend, one of the greatest mind he's known personally. The wacky bastard. Would have to be visited in a home for the rest of his days? How would Amy deal with it?

Sitting on his bed, opposite of him. Penny felt the need to get the ball rolling. "Amy told me...". Sheldon closed his eyes. "...I guess it's hard being you're first time". "Correction however, it was my second time". "Oh yeah the cats...". He had slowly morphed into a foetal position in the bed. Penny rested her palm slowly on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be like this". "Like what?". "Pathetic, distracted".

"Sorry Sheldon. But I think this is kinda the closest to normal I've seen you".

"Oh yes, the second I don't have any obscure possessions I'm now one of you".

"Not that, you dumbass". She tried to soften her tone a little. "Seeing you care like this".

He drilled his head into the pillow". "I'm worse then one of you. I'm literally Leonard". Penny couldn't contain the guilty smile. "I love Leonard, hell I slept with Raj once but you'll always be my favourite one of you weirdos". He turned he slightly in her direction. "Well. I love Amy, but you'll always be the most valued member on Sheldon Cooper's council of ladies". Penny flattened herself beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Amy went through everything she could say to her first ex in her head as she climbed the stairway. The door was open so she left herself in. Attempting to just pass Leonard. "Hey are you ok?". "Nope". She kept walking. There was only one man she could deal with today.

"Are you sure it's a break up?". "She didn't use those exact words". Penny shook him gently."Well there you go". "But does that mean we should get back together?". Penny had nothing to say there. "Why do you think that?". "I don't notice a lot of things. But I knew she wasn't happy".

Amy opened the door. Penny welcomed her in "Come in Len.. oh Amy". Sheldon looked at her for a second. Penny suddenly realized she had Sheldon around her arms on a bed. "Sorry that was not what it looks like". Amy gave her a nervous but smiling nod. "I'll be outside" as Penny patted her shoulder. Amy reset her face.

"Sheldon I'm scared". He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Well, you shouldn't be".

She cleared her throat.

"No Sheldon this is a bad sign". Making a mental panorama of the room. "This a symptom".

"Sheldon it's like you're attempting to get destroy of you're identity". "But I thought you hated all those things. You thought they where idiotic".

"Oh, and Harps, Victorian culture and little house on the prairie are not?". She tried to give him a smile.

Frustrated he wouldn't face she went around the bed and sat on the ground. "We can get back together. Just forget the whole weekend happened". Amy kept her silence desperately seeking some sort of response.

Sheldon took a second to think. Sitting up in the bed he looked at her. His face was sombre which unusual as it was usually a blend of ecstatic and irritated. He wanted to say the opposite. More then anything. "I don't think we should".

A cold sweat went down her back. "Why not?".

He never thought saying anything could hurt him. He said plenty and enjoyed it before. He loved every word. Until today anyway.

"When we met five years ago you where a different woman. You had relationship needs I could satisfy. But I don't think you changed, as much as you've grown.". She wanted to interrupt him but couldn't think of anything good enough to say.

His voice started to wobble. "You have been kind, you have been patient. But I'm not worth it".

"That's just the depression speaking". Her hand touched his shoulders desperately. He shook his head. "You know I am saying is true. Be a romantic for once Amy. Not a scientist".

"And what about you. What will you do?". He shrugged and tried to smile for her.

She stood to sit beside him. Holding on to his left shoulder. "You're going to get help. Please get help. Then buy some posters or games or something". "And you're going to find a new boyfriend". He went to every effort to make it sound like a command. It felt like a saw going into her shoulders.

Amy went through her bag to find the card. "I was thinking of giving you this for a while". "A psychologist?". "He specializes in narcissism and OCD in other words half the population of Los Angeles". As she tried to lightened her tone to hide a sob.

"I think I should go". She stood. He didn't protest. Looking into his eyes she give him one last demand. "Don't change too much".

As Amy reached the door. He tried to have the last word. "I love you".

"I know".

Finally he could smile. He turned his head for what felt like the last chance to ever see her again. But nobody was there.

Amy walked into Leonard and Penny fighting. She joined Penny on the way out of the room.

A frustrated Leonard went for the fridge and was surprised to find some beer. Sheldon slowly followed her into the living room and waited for her to go.

"You're in my spot".

"And why does it matter?". "I've explained to you before", "And I don't give a damn".

"That's my beer". Leonard downed the can, feeling there was no point in being shocked that his friend would drink his woes away. "Well help yourself to a can" he offered Sheldon. Sheldon was a little shocked himself but too tired to even fight this. Sitting on Leonard's couch he tried to watch tv.

"I got married less then a day ago". "Congratulations". Leonard gave him a look, instantly regretting it. "Sorry, I know what this isn't your fault".

"Did Penny storm off after an argument where you said something you know regret?".

"Yes. And how did you do?".

Sheldon glanced at his beer.

"You'll be fine. You two always get back together. It is beyond irritating". "Why is that?". Sheldon took a gulp of the cheap stuff to finish the statement. "It just seems like a constant cycle of pain. Sure you have a couple of seconds of happiness. But then it's months to years of agony".

"Thanks Sheldon, you really know how to cheer a friend up". Leonard remarked sarcastically.

"It's what I do".

He tapped his beer can off Leonard's awkwardly. "We got to look out for each other. Bitches be crazy".


	2. The Session

Chapter 2: The Session

"How is you're little slice of paradise?" Howard quizzed Leonard who was gazing at the tv.

"Well we're talking again? And yours?".

"Eh we're talking too much, he really splashed out on the tv". Howard was both unable to make eye contact and unwilling to go deeper into that snake pit.

Trying to count the hairs on Scarlet Jo Hansen. "Yeah he's been spending money like crazy. He was shopping yesterday with Penny and spent like two thousand dollars".

"Girls and they're retail therapy". Howard remarked. Stretching as Bernadette would have reminded him to.

"Yeah this break up is a nightmare. It's intolerable he's listening to Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus all the time". Leonard said failing to recount his own emo music binges.

"Oh break ups, I don't miss them".

"Yes Raj, because what you have is so much better then a break up".

"Dude, for the last time there is as much chance Emily will kill me. As I have of getting hit by lightening". Raj squealed in frustration.

Breaking t he conversation Sheldon entered the room. A cotton jet black coat rested wide on his shoulders to the tip of his knees. Underneath he wore a grey shirt and jeans. He was monotone failing to advertise anything about himself.

"Where you going at this hour?, the matrix?", Leonard felt some ridiculous obligation to ask.

Sheldon spent the past hour processing the anxiety of this question. He couldn't lie, not for long. But what really got to him was the just notion that everybody must keep an eye on him. Was his this pathetic now. Even worse he thought was always this pathetic?

Fear for one's life is one thing, something he was neurotically familiar with. Fear of rejection was the newest thing. Only since she came into this life did Sheldon start feeling it. Those night Amy spent with Stewart and Leonard like alerts. But the fear only grew worse with string theory as well as Leonard badgering him about moving into Penny's. The trip helped though, he was learning. If slowly.

The third type of fear washed over him now. The fear that he was incomplete, imperfect and worse. All his life he was sure he was the opposite. So many important people told him. Now it seemed like enough. Enough to lie by omission anyway.

"Out".

"Out? What are you 16?". Leonard's neck was close a dangerous ninety degree angle with his body. His voice deeper.

Minor paranoia overtook Sheldon, how could Leonard know his current anxieties? He didn't explain himself. Maybe he didn't have to tell Leonard. Maybe this is part of being human he missed out on.

Also maybe Leonard should know less. "I'm 34, I can do what I please". His iphone hitting Leonard's lap. "Don't try tracking me, please".

With him gone the guys found something new to focus on. Raj got the ball rolling. "I think Sheldon might be becoming a supervillian". Leonard paused the movie, maybe with this slice of stupidity he could be the Sheldon.

Before Leonard got a chance Howard ridiculed Raj, "And the last 13 years where a drawn out origin story?".

Leonard changed his strategy. "He always talks about the crazy things he got up to as a kid. Without TV, comics and video games it's kinda scary what he could have accomplished".

"So.." Howard begun.

"Should we?.." Raj continued.

Leonard approached the window. "This is ridiculous. I'm sure the NSA and FBI are working around the clock to keep him in line".

It wasn't enough to stop the two though. Even it wasn't true, trying to find out was going to be fun. And 8,294,400 pixels wasn't enough for tonight.

Pulling out the drone Howard developed a wide grin. Leonard installed the software on his laptop.

Examining his drone, Raj was shocked. "What did you do to my drone man?".

Howard with an even more devious smile on his face. "I hacked it. Direct methanol fuel cell allows for days of flying and it can be controlled online over LTE".

They watched Sheldon for two minutes in the parking lot as a uber car picked him up. Using a joy sticker Howard piloted the drone.

"Man it's my drone let me fly it". Raj protested.

"Well you didn't get NASA training did you?"

Penny sneaked in. "Is Sheldon gone?".

Leonard nodded staring into the screen.

"What are you guys doing?". Penny was close to rolling her eyes.

Howard felt like bragging. "Nothing much just tracking Sheldon".

Leonard again felt the urge to explain. "Sheldon left without any explanation". His wife responding with a nod to say fair enough.

Leonard asked her, "What's with Sheldon's clothes?".

"Don't ask me, all I have to say is that he's kinda hot with them".

Biting his bottom lip, Leonard knew he was walking into it again. "You know we're married".

Bending her head to make condescending eye contact. "As Howard says, 'It doesn't matter where I get motor going. Only where I park'".

Bernadette half opened the door. "What is going on in here?". Howard darted his eyes aggressively at Penny and her little false flag operation on his marriage.

"Oh they're just tracking Sheldon via drone".

Amy hid behind Bernadette. "And why?" Bernadette interrogated Howard like a toddler.

"Well Sheldon, could be planning to set of a low yield nuclear device". Raj tried to help Howard.

Storming in, Amy interrupted the stupidity.

"You're being ridiculous. He is seeing a therapist and I would thank you not to repeat that to him".

Howard shrugged. "Looks like he was crazy after all".

Glaring at him, Amy wondered what they said about her behind her back. It created pressure in her life. They where the one group of people she was part of that didn't openly tell her what was wrong with her. So she had to figure it out for herself. Every night, observing her actions for the day. Making changes in her behaviour over time. Now five years later she seems like an integral part of the group.

Watching the hazy footage she wondered if Sheldon could do the same. Learn that he isn't perfect, that he doesn't have to be. Only that he could do better. Or he might not. An obvious aspergers case with narcissism and possible OCD. He should have gotten treatment twenty years ago. Amy was scared of what she already lost. Unsure whether she was in denial or bargaining.

Seeing his figure emerge the IR band, Amy smiled. There was a chance. And that was the most she could ask for.

The uber car pulled up at a community centre. Sheldon took comfort that he didn't have to communicate with the driver, paying online. Feeling small random thoughts played. He imagined the scale of this place if he was child. Remembering a place much like this, his mother holding his hand.

It was all another blow to his once invincible self esteem. Always reassured by his mother that there was nothing wrong with his mind or personality that he couldn't control himself. Now he couldn't bring himself to tell her what he was doing.

"Hello Mr. Cooper".

"It's Doctor". Sheldon tried out the few available seats. Cohen failing to notice.

"I apologize". As he flicked through some paperwork.

Sheldon felt the urge to correct him. "It was on the form. I filled".

The shrink still reading left out a little chuckle.

"I apologize for the late hour. I am a very busy man. But a dedicated one. My ex-wife knows it".

"Ah good. For what don't have in courtesy. I'm sure you'll have some perspective".

Sheldon counted the seconds of silence as Cohen stared at him.

"As you know my name is Dr. Cohen. What issues we're here to resolve". Trying to seem as intentionally uninterested as possible.

"Well you tell me. I'm a theoretical physicist, not a psychiatrist Dr. Cohen".

"Let me guess you're a nice guy wondering why girls go for jerks".

Sheldon crossed his legs. "A week ago from today, my long term girlfriend broke up with me. You could say, I am the quintessential bad boy nice girls go for".

Cohens started to take notes while mimicking Sheldon's body language. Smirking as Sheldon's body responded. "And how many partners have you had?".

"One".

Cohen started to chuckle again.

Sheldon arched his eyebrows. "Let me ask this. Are you a doctor? Or some form of an imposter?".

Again Sheldon counted the seconds.

"And you came to me over a break up?".

"She told me to".

Wait a second I have something for this. As Cohen thumbed through his phone Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Oh never mind, I must have deleted", flipping his phone on the desk like a pancake.

Sheldon stood and about to leave he thought about her. If she recommended him he must be capable. In a state full of shrinks she chose him for Sheldon.

"It was probably for the best. Go to a strip club. Have some fun and that will be $500 please".

Sheldon thought it was best just to cut the crap and get straight to the point.

"After she broke up with me.."

"...You cried?".

"I watched television. I watched the flash".

"Was it any good?"

Now Cohen started counting seconds has Sheldon glared at him.

"I threw the remote at the tv".

"So not great, then?".

Sheldon resisted the urge to rage-quit him.

"I went into my room. I looked at my batman cookie jar. I took a photo of it and uploaded it to ebay. Selling it for almost nothing. Then I sold some comic books. Then I sold them all".

Suddenly Cohen taking the posture of a professional.

"And you can't figure out why?".

"She thought they where stupid".

He tried to make eye contact with his patient. "Did you too fight over it?".

"Amy would make observations for the most part but would never fight it. It was until four nights ago". Sheldon took a pause.

"When?". He was feeling pressured now. "We fought". Nodding his head, he didn't feel superior to anybody. He felt quite pathetic.

"About what?". Cohen was getting bored again. Twiddling his pen back and forth.

"We where kissing intimately and I asked if I should watch the new flash series".

Cohen wanted to joke but knew he had to hook Sheldon in somehow.

"And this led to the break up?". "Yes, I called her two days later. She told me she wanted to take a break. I tried to relax after it. I started watching tv".

"The flash?". "Not for long after I threw a remote at the screen".

"But Amy said she wanted a break?".

"And three days ago when she came to my empty bedroom offering to return to the relationship I broke it off".

"Why?" Cohen tried to mask his jaded irritation. Why did people do this to themselves? Surely it was something he should have known.

"I don't think I can meet her needs in a man".

Cohen gave Sheldon a sympathetic look and stood. Sheldon joined him. "I think we should discuss insurance".

"So I need help?".

"Well nothing is certain. But it sounds like you might be having a narcissistic crisis".

Sheldon looked into space. It was numbing that something could be wrong with him. It started to make sense that it was narcissistic personality disorder.

"I was going to propose to her".

Cohen could just spike his eyebrows. Another romantic.


End file.
